The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine.
A sewing machine is known that causes a cutting needle attached to a needle bar to automatically rotate. The sewing machine includes a rotation mechanism, which is provided on the cutting needle attached to the needle bar, and a presser bar. The presser bar includes a concave portion that is indented toward an axial line of the presser bar. The rotation mechanism includes a plurality of convex portions that are arranged at equal intervals along the direction of rotation of the cutting needle and that protrude in a direction in which they become separated from the cutting needle. The cutting needle and the plurality of convex portions rotate integrally. The rotation mechanism includes a rotation locking member that locks the rotation of the cutting needle. The rotation locking member locks one of the plurality of convex portions in a position in which it can engage with the concave portion.
When the sewing machine causes the cutting needle to rotate, the needle bar is lowered in a position in which one of the plurality of convex portions is in a position in which it can engage with the concave portion. After that, the sewing machine moves the needle bar in the horizontal direction. The convex portion that engages with the concave portion rotates around the axial line of the needle bar along with the movement of the needle bar. By this rotation, the sewing machine can automatically cause the cutting needle to rotate.